


École Maternelle Les Amis

by KaterinaJA



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简而言之，这就是个德老师在幼儿园带四岁ER的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [École Maternelle Les Amis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252697) by [defractum (nyargles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum). 



在课间游戏时，格朗泰尔用一把纸剑打了安灼拉的脑袋，安灼拉立刻垮下小脸，一副马上就要哭出来的样子。他努力克制着大哭的冲动，尽管对他短短的四年人生历程来说是有点勉强了。

“R，”古费拉克责备他，“我们以前说过，打人是一种怎样的行为？”

格朗泰尔歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“很坏！”他朝古费拉克眨了眨眼睛，一束卷曲的刘海落到他的额头前。笑得好像他很为自己能记起这件事而骄傲似的，“我非常非常坏！”

“是的，没错，”古费拉克尽力摆出一副严肃的样子来，“如果你要用这把剑来打人，那么你就不能再玩它了。”

格朗泰尔撅起嘴，把纸剑紧紧地抱在胸前，就好像古费拉克马上要来抢走它。这时，安灼拉开口了，“但这就是剑的用处！”

古费拉克抬起眼睛看着正紧紧握着拳头的安灼拉，“抱歉？”

“这就是剑的用处！”安灼拉又强调了一次他的观点——非常有说服力，要不是他说话时仍然有些小小的口齿不清，“剑是用来打人的！打坏人！”他拿起脚边的剑——先前格朗泰尔拿来打他的那把。在古费拉克能够把刚才有关坏人的对话搞清楚之前，安灼拉用剑打了格朗泰尔的脑袋。

格朗泰尔立刻嚎啕大哭。他大声地哭着，眼泪流了满脸。安灼拉立刻慌了，对面前的景象目瞪口呆。他把剑扔开，“对不起，对不起，不要哭，”他边说边跌跌撞撞地跑过去抱住格朗泰尔，笨拙地试图用刘海遮住他刚才用剑打过的地方。古费拉克，作为现场唯一一个注意到格朗泰尔邪恶笑容的人，看到的是一张绝对没有真的在哭的小脸。对此，他只能无奈地叹了口气。

最终，他们坐到了地上。格朗泰尔整个人蜷在安灼拉腿上，靠在他肩膀上小声地啜泣着。那些鳄鱼的眼泪让安灼拉似乎更加忧心忡忡了。

“好吧，”古费拉克放弃了。他决定退出每日例行的“ER肥皂剧时间”，尽管真正置身事外是不可能的，“从现在开始，我们还是别玩屠龙和谋杀老师的游戏了。”


	2. Chapter 2

在所有由孩子们发明的游戏里，亲吻追逐游戏绝对是最糟糕的一种。古费拉克记得他小时候玩过这个游戏，似乎每个人看起来都对被亲吻和没命地逃跑感到兴致勃勃。

他也当过好几次“它”，唯一能记得的是有一半时间里他必须尽力狂奔，另一半的时间则消耗在漫长孤独的等待中。直到现在，游戏的规则似乎也没怎么变。

马吕斯班上的一个女孩成了“它”。她站在原地狠狠地跺脚，为整个操场的孩子一下子四处逃散而生气地大喊大叫——爱潘妮得意地咧开嘴笑了起来，因为这下所有人的注意力都集中在了她身上。但这样的得意并没能维持很久，因为很快她就发现自己抓不到哪怕是一个孩子，他们都离她远远的。最后，她不高兴地一个人坐到操场最不起眼的一边。古费拉克看着她，感到一阵心碎，孩子们有时就是没来由地做些残忍的事。

格朗泰尔漫不经心的从洗手间晃出来，把还湿着的双手往裤子上擦了擦。爱潘妮的眼睛在看到他时突然亮了起来。她看着自己毫无所觉的受害人，猛地跳起来，抓住了格朗泰尔。“抓到你啦！”爱潘妮发出胜利的欢呼。她眨了眨眼睛，心想既然她抓住了格朗泰尔，那么接下来是不是就该亲他——这就是规则，亲吻追逐游戏从来没有真正的胜利者。

爱潘妮皱了皱鼻子——半个操场的人都等着看她的表现。她快速地在格朗泰尔的脸上啄了一下——公平来说，比起一个吻，还不如说她用嘴唇狠狠地撞了他的脸。整个操场的孩子都爆发出一阵混合着“恶心！”的尖叫和好事的欢呼声。

格朗泰尔擦了擦他被亲过的地方，“你好呀。”

“你好，”爱潘妮依然没有放开他的衣服。

格朗泰尔抬头看着她，似乎不是非常清楚自己接下去该做什么。这时他正好看见了刚才一直在等他从洗手间出来的安灼拉，“要是你想的话，可以再来一下，”格朗泰尔友好地对爱潘妮说——尽管他只是个小孩，心里装的东西可是很多。

安灼拉几乎是立刻从操场的另一边冲了过来，“不行！不可以！”他大喊。

爱潘妮眯起眼睛打量着这两人，“谢谢，但还是不了，”她傲慢地回答，“你现在是‘它’了，”说完这句话，她蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了，很高兴自己终于不再是人人都想避开的倒霉蛋了。

“我现在是‘它’了，”格朗泰尔重复了一次。这下安灼拉终于能搞清楚爱潘妮刚才的话是什么意思了，“你应该赶紧逃跑。”

安灼拉沉下脸，“我不要，我们可以一起当‘它’。”

“我们不能一起当‘它’，”格朗泰尔耐心地向他解释，“只有你被亲了以后才能当。”

安灼拉抱着手臂，他脸上固执的表情告诉古费拉克，这孩子正在努力不让自己孩子气地撅起嘴。

“好吧好吧，”格朗泰尔靠过去，在安灼拉的脸上吻了一下，“现在我们都可以当‘它’啦。”

“好，”安灼拉一下子笑了起来，“我们走吧。”他动了动手指，让格朗泰尔拉住他的手。两个孩子头靠着头，进行了短暂的“高度机密谈话”后，突然发出一阵“开战”的吼声，猛地冲向操场上的人群。其他孩子立刻反应过来，四处逃了开来。

在古费拉克还是个孩子时，亲吻追逐游戏绝对不是这么玩的。


	3. Chapter 3

“奖励你一枚金星，”古费拉克说——这意味着格朗泰尔可以选一枚他喜欢的贴纸。他选择了一枚亮闪闪的绿色笑脸，并且让古费拉克帮他把贴纸贴在了衣服上。这一切完成后，格朗泰尔骄傲地挺了挺他的小胸膛，蹦蹦跳跳地跑回座位上，急着把他的贴纸给安灼拉看。

如果孩子们表现优秀，就能得到一枚金星。这样的奖励措施是为了在这些孩子们真正开始上学之前，确保他们能够被培养成得体正派的小大人。古费拉克在奖励墙上属于格朗泰尔的那一栏下面贴上了一枚小小的金星，并为格朗泰尔的金星数量露出微笑——这孩子又能拿到这周的特奖了。

“特奖”属于一周里得到金星最多的孩子。奖励内容则是Ruffles先生——他们的班级吉祥物——一周的所有权。Ruffees先生是一只戴着眼镜且表情非常严肃的玩具熊。古费拉克买下它是因为这玩具总是让他联想到公白飞。而现在，Ruffles先生在几个孩子的课桌间传递着，跟刚买来时比显得破破烂烂。

古费拉克转过身时，感觉到了麻烦再次出现的苗头，“绿色是很愚蠢的颜色，”安灼拉说。而他的话让格朗泰尔的脸色一下子暗了下来。他非常不高兴地把贴纸从衣服上扯下来，看到这副情景，古费拉克的心一下子沉下来，朝两个孩子走了过去。

“绿色很不错，而且格朗泰尔喜欢绿色，”古费拉克认真地说，“你不能因为别人不和你喜欢同样的东西，就说些刻薄话。”

“如果我有一枚贴纸，我一定会选红色的，”安灼拉傲慢地回答。噢，这才是真正的问题所在，不是吗？

“如果你对其他人友善些，你就能拿到更多的贴纸，”古费拉克温和地说。这是事实——奖励墙上，属于安灼拉那一栏的金星数量实在少得可怜。这当然不是因为他是个坏孩子，绝对不是。事实上，和所有古费拉克曾经打过交道的坏孩子比，安灼拉简直是模范学生。安灼拉的问题仅仅在于，他和人相处的模式不那么友好——古费拉克没有瞎说。通常情况下，安灼拉和其他孩子的交流总是以他大声喊叫，而别的孩子怒气冲冲、跺脚大哭告终。

而此时，在教室的另一边又发生了一起骚动。若李和博须埃正拉扯着米西什塔的辫子。古费拉克只好暂时把安灼拉和格朗泰尔的事放到一边——他相信这两个孩子能自己处理好这事的，一定能。于是古费拉克赶过去拯救米西什塔，但是有些太迟了——她转过身，狠狠地咬了他们两个。古费拉克叹了口气。

古费拉克再看见格朗泰尔时，发现他胸前的绿色贴纸不见了。古费拉克犹豫着是不是该说些什么，但又不知道该如何开口。他一直保持着沉默，任凭他对这孩子的愧疚感一直持续了整个午餐时间。

午餐结束后，巴纳斯山在操场上重重地摔了一跤，小腿在地上拖出长长的一道血痕。说实话，尽管巴纳斯山是个只有五岁的小孩，但他依旧非常不讨人喜欢。而他之所以会摔倒，其实是因为他狠狠地推了另一个孩子一把，想把他绊倒，为此巴纳斯山才吃了点苦头。伤口一直从膝盖蔓延到他的小腿，血流得到处都是。

巴纳斯山低头看了他的膝盖一眼，开始大声哭喊。

热安第一个抱着急救箱跑了过去，古费拉克随后赶到，却发现有人比他们俩都先到了一步。格朗泰尔急急忙忙地跑过去，抱住巴纳斯山，“你还好吗？”

巴纳斯山停止了大哭，一口气差点没接上来，可能是被格朗泰尔突然的拥抱吓着了，“当然不好，蠢货，”他的眼角和嘴边仍然挂着眼泪，“很疼。”

“会好的，”古费拉克看着格朗泰尔帮巴纳斯山站起来，并且把他手上和衣服上的灰尘拍掉。而古费拉克只能站在一旁，什么忙也帮不上。幸好热安赶了过来，帮巴纳斯山包扎好伤口并且清理掉了地上的血迹。热安完成这一切后，格朗泰尔抱了抱巴纳斯山。后者对这个突然的拥抱一下子没反应过来，就好像他根本不知道该怎么回应别人的友好——这个想法吓了古费拉克一跳，他决定把这件事告诉公白飞，看看他能不能处理好这孩子的问题。

因为格朗泰尔的举动，他得到了另一枚金星。古费拉克把格朗泰尔拉起来，把他带到教室前面一个相对安静的角落——其他孩子都忙着玩拼版游戏。格朗泰尔不停地揉着他的T恤边沿，“呃，”他开口，“请给我一枚红色的。”古费拉克的眉毛猛地跳了一下，但他还是把那枚闪光的红色贴纸递给了格朗泰尔。

而就像他预料的那样，格朗泰尔回到座位上，悄悄地把那枚贴纸给了安灼拉。

“我不要。“能说出这句话，对安灼拉来说绝对用尽了他所有的自我控制能力——因为他才四岁，并且从他的表情来看，古费拉克非常确定他其实很想要那枚贴纸——非常、非常想要。

格朗泰尔的脸又垮了下来（为此，古费拉克开始第无数次思考他是否该废除整个贴纸奖励系统）安灼拉从格朗泰尔手指上揭下贴纸，并且把它贴在了他的T恤上，“这是你的贴纸，你应该戴着它。”

“安灼拉，”古费拉克朝他挥手，示意他到教室前面来，“格朗泰尔，你也是，”古费拉克审视着站在他面前的两个孩子的表情，小心地选择着措辞，“格朗泰尔，你不能把你的贴纸给安灼拉。”

“但我想要给他！”格朗泰尔看上去快要哭了，“它是红的！亮闪闪的！而且他喜欢！”

“你的想法很好，但是安灼拉得自己争取他的贴纸，是不是，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔点了点头，他轻轻地抽了抽鼻子，古费拉克则安抚地揉了揉他的头发，“但是，你的想法没错。希望你的朋友能够快乐，这很好。你可以因为这个得到另一枚贴纸。”

现在，格朗泰尔有了两枚贴纸，但安灼拉一枚也没有。为此，格朗泰尔表现得非常忧心，但古费拉克还没说完，“安灼拉，”他说道。

安灼拉有些烦躁，“我只想让格朗泰尔觉得开心，而且他应该戴着他的贴纸，”他的口气听上去有点可怜。

“我知道，”古费拉克回答，“你没有惹麻烦。事实上，能这么想非常好，我觉得你应该为此得到一枚金星，是不是？”

安灼拉朝古费拉克眨了眨眼睛，“真的吗？”

“真的，”古费拉克在安灼拉的名字下面贴上一枚金星，“你想要什么样的贴纸？”

就像古费拉克想的那样——他真的有这么想！安灼拉指着一枚亮闪闪的绿色贴纸，和格朗泰尔之前挑的那枚一模一样。古费拉克露出微笑，感觉他今天给这两个孩子上了不错的一课。他把贴纸贴到安灼拉的T恤上并揉了揉他的头发，“好啦，你们两个，回到座位上继续玩吧。”

五分钟后，一天的课结束了。古费拉克觉得非常高兴，他得回到教师办公室，拉着热安好好给他讲一讲他那些可爱得要命又非常难搞的孩子们。


	4. Chapter 4

古费拉克敏锐地觉察到，事情有点不对。第一个预兆是，今天早上安灼拉到学校时正打着瞌睡，并且还穿着一件连帽衫。安灼拉是那种只有在下雪天才肯穿外套的孩子，因此对他来说，在这样一个阳光灿烂的日子里，只穿着一件T恤才是正常情况。而第二件事，则是他用兜帽套住了几乎整个脑袋，并且紧紧地把拉绳系在一块儿。安灼拉拒绝把拉绳解开，也拒绝把兜帽摘下来。

不过另一方面，有好几个孩子正因为不想离开他们的父母而大哭大叫，所以古费拉克现在有更重要的问题得处理。古费拉克相信安灼拉的反常行为一定有他的原因，反正无论如何，古费拉克确信自己一定能搞清楚为什么。

不过真相出现的速度有点快。格朗泰尔走进教室，挥手和他妈妈说完再见，并且在她的脸颊上迅速地吻了一下后，飞快地冲进了教室。“你为什么穿成这样？”说完这句后，他猛地拉了一把安灼拉的帽子。

噢。

安灼拉吓了一跳。他呆呆地站在原地，过了好一会儿才手忙脚乱地试图重新抓过帽子戴上。

“你的头发怎么了？”格朗泰尔脱口而出，而这也是古费拉克想问的问题。自从安灼拉上幼儿园以来，他一直留着那种长度正好的长头发——耳边的头发总是落下来，因此他用一条发带把头发扎了起来。而现在，他前后的头发都被剪短了，很难再把那些金色的发卷扎起来。

“住手，”安灼拉把格朗泰尔的手拍开，想把帽子重新戴回去，“我说了住手！”

格朗泰尔住了手，站在一边看着安灼拉努力想假装什么事都没发生过。“没那么坏，”格朗泰尔最后犹豫着说，努力调动着他四岁脑袋里的词汇库，“只是，新的。”

“爸爸不喜欢我留长头发，”安灼拉僵硬地说。他把拉绳重新系回去时，古费拉克意识到这就是问题所在——不是吗？古费拉克只在安灼拉决定入学前的一次参观时见过他的父亲。除此之外，他父亲甚至都不来参加亲子活动。

“你看起来像小红帽，”格朗泰尔努力地弥补，“她很酷。”他们几星期前读了小红帽的故事。孩子们把塑料做的剑刺向装扮成大灰狼的古费拉克，救出了奶奶和小红帽。

安灼拉勉强地笑了笑。这是个不错的开端。

几乎整个早上，安灼拉一直戴着他的帽子，无论怎么说也不肯听古费拉克的话把帽子摘下来，而古费拉克又不能强迫这孩子这么做。直到手工课上，孩子们一起用纸筒芯和彩绘蛋搭城堡时，忙着帮某个孩子用胶带把彩绘蛋粘上的古费拉克看见安灼拉一个人走过，没戴帽子。他看上去情绪不大好，但也没有像古费拉克担心的那样生闷气。

古费拉克毫无怀疑地露出微笑，稍后他会发现这是个可怕的错误——他当幼儿园老师已经有差不多六年了，他的“危险讯号雷达”应该在此时发出警报，但直到他看到格朗泰尔，才意识到大事不妙。

“噢我的——上帝啊，”古费拉克差点没控制住在孩子们面前说脏话。他赶紧跑到教室的另一边，看见原本应该剪着纸筒芯的格朗泰尔正用他的安全剪刀把自己的一小簇头发剪了下来。一边剪，一边还发出咯咯的笑声来。剪下来的黑色卷发落到格朗泰尔和安灼拉共用的小垃圾桶里。安灼拉则站在他身后，帮格朗泰尔剪着他够不着的地方。两个孩子说着古费拉克听不清楚的宝宝语，就好像一切都很好的样子。但是，一切都，很，不，好。

“安灼拉，住手。住手。”

“没关系，古费拉克先生，”格朗泰尔开心地说，“我同意他剪的。”

“你当然同意了，”古费拉克说，“但安灼拉不知道怎么剪头发，所以，我们，呃，我们等格朗泰尔的妈妈来了再说？”

“好的，”安灼拉镇定地放下剪刀，帮格朗泰尔把落到衣服上的头发拍掉。

“那好，”古费拉克觉得他简直要被吓出心脏病来，“我们一块把这里清理干净，然后把城堡的塔楼搭完，恩？”

鉴于两个孩子对簸箕和扫帚充满了玩闹的热情，古费拉克只能亲自把因为他们的打闹弄得到处都是的头发扫到教室外面，“珂赛特！”他用夸张的口气轻声朝招待处喊，“救命！”

珂赛特从电脑前抬起头，皱着眉朝古费拉克的方向看了一眼。古费拉克挥手示意她过来，“什么事？”珂赛特问。

“我需要你帮我给一位家长打个电话，”古费拉克说，“以及，呃，向她解释一下今天她的儿子在手工课上把自己的头发剪了。”

珂赛特看着他。

“我明白，”古费拉克发出呻吟，“相信我，我真的明白。”

珂赛特回到桌子前打电话时，古费拉克看了她一眼，深深地吸了口气来平复心情。也许接下来一整个下午他都得在担心被家长怒吼中度过——这事一定会发生，毫无疑问。但是现在，他得和孩子们一起去造城堡。

以及，比起他们的家长，古费拉克更关心这些孩子们是否觉得快乐，因为事实是：格朗泰尔看起来一点也不在意他的头发被剪了这回事，安灼拉似乎也很开心——考虑到这一点，古费拉克感觉自己也没有那么担心了。


	5. Chapter 5

古费拉克总是以咖啡作为每天的开始。出门前的一杯是为了消化早餐，赶在孩子们到学校之前的那杯则是为了“消化”那些家长。通常在休息时间时他会喝上第三杯，更多地是作为对自己撑过头两个小时的奖励。

“早上很忙？”公白飞在旁边的一张椅子上坐下，他的声音让古费拉克猛地回过神来。在这之前他甚至没有意识到自己已经盯着咖啡机看了整整五分钟，但他对自己保证过一天绝对不喝超过三杯。一天四杯也真的太过了。

“没我想得那么糟，”古费拉克扮了个鬼脸，手指轻轻地敲了敲桌子。

公白飞噗嗤一声笑了出来。对他而言，事情总是显得比较轻松——他教毕业班的孩子，这些孩子更加成熟些，也不会动不动发脾气。“那两个孩子，我真不能理解他们去年怎么没把马吕斯弄疯。”

对于马吕斯来说，第一年当幼儿园老师的经历简直是他人生中最大的失败。在他向古费拉克抱怨自己遇到的那些麻烦时，古费拉克一直觉得其中多多少少有些夸大成分。然而，现在格朗泰尔和安灼拉仅仅在他的班上待了一个月，古费拉克已经想要拔光自己的头发了。

“他留下来是因为珂赛特，”古费拉克向公白飞小声提及那位去年二月刚来的接待员。

“珂赛特？”马吕斯的声音从房间另一头传过来。古费拉克立刻和公白飞交换了一个痛苦的眼神——就在刚才，公白飞还和他开玩笑说马吕斯也许有那种一旦有人提到珂赛特他就能感觉到的超能力。

“是个天使，”幸好此时热安来打了圆场，“你怎么还待在这儿？孩子们都已经到齐了。”

古费拉克盯着他的空杯子叹了口气，“我们另一边见。”他说道，这其中或许只有一半是在开玩笑。

~

格朗泰尔全身都沾满了颜料——这其实算不上什么重大事故，考虑到现在是绘画时间，而格朗泰尔爱极了画画。但不幸的是，今天的情况有点特殊：这全是安灼拉的错。

格朗泰尔画画时十分认真，他吐着舌头，小心地用手指在纸上画线条。对于他这个年龄的孩子来说，格朗泰尔非常有绘画天分；在上色时，他会小心翼翼地把颜色涂均匀，不让它们跑到线条外面去。在创作时，这个孩子倾注所有的热情，发挥着他四岁孩子的创造力。安灼拉走过来，拉了拉古费拉克的袖子，告诉他格朗泰尔把绿色的颜料都用完了。古费拉克于是给两个孩子共用的颜料瓶装上颜料，这时，格朗泰尔指了指安灼拉正在画的树，发表了有关在秋天树不应该是绿色，而是橙色的评论，并且试图把安灼拉的绿树涂成橙色的。

安灼拉尖叫着把格朗泰尔推开，过程中不小心打翻了刚刚灌满的颜料瓶，绿色的颜料飞溅开来弄脏了整张桌子——以及格朗泰尔的画。这下轮到格朗泰尔开始尖叫，控诉安灼拉正对他的画进行残忍谋杀。他顺手抓过另一瓶颜料砸向安灼拉，蓝色颜料整个泼到他的金发上，顺着安灼拉的鼻子流了一脸。

现在安灼拉全身布满蓝色颜料，格朗泰尔身上则混合了紫色和黄色。古费拉克也遭了殃，整条左腿全溅满了红色颜料——在格朗泰尔气急败坏地把颜料瓶丢向安灼拉时，古费拉克不幸中了弹。在古费拉克忙着把两个孩子拉开时，教室里的其他孩子受到鼓舞，开始晚起互相朝对方扔画笔的游戏，整个教室一下子陷入了一团糟。

格朗泰尔抽泣着，试图抢救他的画（那上面还画着漂浮在半空中的花，但对一个四岁孩子来说已经很不错了）。安灼拉则抱着手臂站在一边，不高兴地嘟嚷一些类似“画画很蠢”的话。

“感谢上帝你来了，”古费拉克对热安说。他觉得自己已经有点站不住了，再不赶紧坐下来就会崩溃——但不能在孩子们面前，“我马上就回来。”热安的班级比较特殊，他们上的课和其他孩子不同。但现在他的班级正和马吕斯的班级待在一起，因此他有时间在古费拉克去换衣服时照看一会儿这些孩子们。他对古费拉克露出微笑，轻轻地拍着他的肩膀，过会儿在教师休息室，热安会给他一个拥抱。

古费拉克一瘸一拐地走出教室，他的裤子因为颜料的关系沾在了一起，甚至还有些流进了袜子里，让他感觉非常不舒服。古费拉克换上备用的衣服，迅速地喝了杯咖啡后，他深吸一口气，回到了教室。热安简直能创造奇迹，当古费拉克走进教室时，发现教室里的吵闹声已经平复了下来，现在只有孩子们窃窃私语的声音，对于一个充满八岁以下孩子的课堂来说，已经可以称得上“非常安静”。

安灼拉的头发还湿着，但至少颜料已经差不多洗干净了，只除了他肩膀后面的一小块，不过他自己也看不到。格朗泰尔把画画时穿的围裙和汗衫都脱了下来，在热安的帮助下把他们都浸到肥皂水里。格朗泰尔开始洗他的汗衫时安灼拉悄悄走过来帮忙，格朗泰尔对此没有意见。

“谢谢，”古费拉克说道——为了发生的一切，而不仅仅是他走开的那十分钟。

热安擦干手，把两个孩子独自留在水槽边，“没关系，”他伸了个懒腰。他们同时看向正用温水搓洗衣服，时不时小声斗嘴的安灼拉和格朗泰尔。

“小怪物们，”古费拉克压低了声音说。

热安笑了起来，温热的呼吸扑到古费拉克脸上，“你已经做得非常不错了，想想去年他们是怎么对待可怜的马吕斯的。另外，他们想和你道歉。”热安走出教室时朝古费拉克挥了挥手，古费拉克抬手回应完，转身走向两个男孩。

“如果我继续让你们两个坐在一起，你们就会好好听话？”古费拉克做出一副严肃的样子来。

“我们会的，”格朗泰尔立刻回答。他用还沾着肥皂的手紧紧地抓着安灼拉的手臂，安灼拉没有在意格朗泰尔留在他衣服上的湿手印，重重地朝古费拉克点了点头。

“那好。对了，我听说你们有话想对我说？”古费拉克暗示道。

“对不起，”他们异口同声地说，看起来就像两个真诚悔过的小天使，一个深色头发，另一个则是金发。（古费拉克甚至都不太敢相信眼前的这一幕了）

古费拉克把衣服从水槽里拿起来拧干，“我接受你们的道歉了。现在，我们得在你们回家前把它们晾干。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

安灼拉真的非常、非常不擅长音乐——好吧，是非常不擅长幼儿园里的音乐课。他对节奏完全不敏感，更要紧的是，他自己也明白这一点，因此就感觉更加糟糕。这一点和其他不会打节拍的孩子们不一样，他们甚至都不知道节奏是什么。

孩子们围坐在正弹吉他的古费拉克四周，对一群四岁的孩子来说，虽然没有坐得非常整齐，但也已经很不错了。古费拉克正带着他们边打节拍边唱Frére Jacques的歌。如果他们能坚持这么来上三次，古费拉克就得想点办法让他们围成一个圈，以免这群孩子乱成一团。

在这个班上，至少有另外四个孩子掌握不好拍手的时间，还有一个孩子在唱歌时总是比其他人慢上半拍，再加上一贯乐于在博须埃的怂恿下故意乱打拍子的若李。因此对安灼拉来说，不会打节拍真的算不上什么大事。至少，只要格朗泰尔坐在他旁边，兴致勃勃地教安灼拉怎么打节拍，就绝对没什么要紧。

格朗泰尔在演示时动作有些热情过头，动作夸张得就像那些教小孩子走路的成年人。因此，除了将教室里所有人的注意力引向依然不会打节拍的安灼拉以外，格朗泰尔真的没帮上很多忙。安灼拉的小脸开始慢慢地变红，古费拉克注意到了这孩子的尴尬，随意地拨动了几下吉他弦，把连贯的曲子变成一串滑稽的旋律，成功地引得孩子们哈哈大笑。

“好啦，我们来换种玩法，”古费拉克搓了搓手，开始给孩子们分组。轮到格朗泰尔和安灼拉时，格朗泰尔忽然从围成的圈子里挪了出来，慢慢地扭到安灼拉的身后，抱住了他的腰。

“噢噢噢噢，你剪过头发了！现在它们不会再飘到我脸上啦，”格朗泰尔把头靠在安灼拉的肩膀上，开心地说——说真的，他看起来有些过于自得其乐了。

古费拉克觉得自己有点站不稳，尽管他明白格朗泰尔的想法，但在上课时间这样抱在一起真的不正常，“格朗泰尔，你在干什么？”

“我在帮忙！”格朗泰尔开心地回答。他握住安灼拉的手，他们的手指叠在一起，“现在我们可以一起打拍子啦！”

“我——”古费拉克是一个成年人，而成年人是不会那么轻易地把情绪表露在脸上的，不管眼前的两个小家伙看起来多么可爱，“你的想法非常好，但前提是安灼拉觉得他需要帮助……安灼拉？”

“没关系的，古费拉克先生，”安灼拉握着格朗泰尔的手，让自己舒服地靠在格朗泰尔的胸前，“他会教我怎么打节拍的。”

格朗泰尔的确帮上了忙。先前分成的小组在他们唱第三轮时就散了。在几乎每唱一个部分都会有小组出错的情况下，真的很难继续下去。但安灼拉看起来比原先高兴了许多，他的手背和格朗泰尔的手心交叠在一起，每次唱歌时他们都会一起打着拍子——古费拉克觉得他可以处理好这事的。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

安灼拉非常不高兴。

作为一名绝对负责任的成年人，古费拉克真的不应该在这种时候想着拍手欢呼一个不高兴的安灼拉有多么可爱——但他确实很可爱嘛。

一般来说，其他孩子都把自己的不开心表现得非常明显，恨不得整个班都陪着他们一块闷闷不乐。而就安灼拉而言，他只会默默地一个人呆在角落里，一边没好气地拽自己的头发，一边噘着嘴板着脸——说真的，这些对安灼拉来说，其实都是常态。

当然说到底，古费拉克又不是那种会以孩子们的不高兴为乐的怪物。尽管他也知道这些情绪不佳多半都是因为些小事，没什么好值得大惊小怪的。但古费拉克还是在别的孩子都忙着做自己的事时，悄悄地挪到安灼拉旁边，半蹲下来问他，“怎么啦，安灼拉？”

“没事，”安灼拉回答。他在专心做事情时，会不自觉地吐舌头，就像现在这样。今天的任务是把小木块一个个叠在一起，看搭到第几块时它们才会倒下来——为了让孩子们明白平衡的原理。

古费拉克双手叉着腰，“噢，真的吗？”

“真的。”安灼拉的声音听起来有些恼怒了。

古费拉克拉过安灼拉旁边的空椅子坐了上去，静静地等着这孩子的反应。果然，意料当中的场景发生了——“你不可以坐在这里！”安灼拉边说，边用有点圆的小手推着古费拉克，“这是格朗泰尔的位子！”

“但格朗泰尔今天没来，”古费拉克说，“所以没问题的啦。”

“不，才不是，”安灼拉小声地抗议。他急急忙忙地扔下手里的木块，差点把刚搭起来的塔楼弄倒。

“所以就因为这个？因为格朗泰尔今天没来？”

安灼拉抱着手臂——如果他真的能抱住自己的手臂的话。事实上，他看起来更像是用小臂紧紧地压着自己的肚子，一副要杀人的表情，“我不喜欢，”他用非常小的声音说——甚至安灼拉自己，都开始觉得他有些无理取闹了。

“哦？那你很想他喽？”

“对，”安灼拉说，“其他小朋友不愿意和我一起玩，和自己玩又很无聊。”

古费拉克知道，安灼拉不擅长和其他孩子相处，但格朗泰尔就能和班上所有孩子都玩得很好。所以格朗泰尔不在时，安灼拉就一下子断了和其他人的联系。

“所以你想格朗泰尔，就是因为其他小朋友不和你一块玩？”古费拉克故意问。

“不是，”安灼拉脱口而出，“我很想他。”他紧紧地盯着自己得塔楼，情绪有些萎靡，“我打赌格朗泰尔搭的塔楼一定比这个好看，我搭的很丑。”

古费拉克抓了抓头发，“看起来已经很不错啦。你已经搭了八块，不如试试能不能垒到十块？”

安灼拉看了他一眼，就是那种“我知道你想干什么”的眼神。不管怎么说，安灼拉其实是个挺早熟的孩子，“你不能代替格朗泰尔，”安灼拉不高兴地盯着古费拉克，“虽然你很想像他一样，但你还是走远点，去坐你自己的位子。”

古费拉克明白他话里那种微妙的暗示，于是从格朗泰尔的小椅子上站起来——这椅子真的有点小，这会儿他都觉得膝盖疼了，“格朗泰尔感冒了，”古费拉克说，“他妈妈说他不停地咳嗽打喷嚏，头还疼得不得了。”

“他会好起来吗？”安灼拉睁大了眼睛。

“他会的。格朗泰尔只是需要躺在床上好好休息几天。等会我们画画时，你可以给他画张‘祝你早日康复’的卡片。”

看安灼拉兴致勃勃地点了点头，古费拉克就把他一个人留在那里研究他的塔楼了。

~

两天后，当格朗泰尔终于病好回来时，安灼拉连外套都顾不上脱，一阵风一样从教室的另一头跑过来，伸出小手紧紧地抱住格朗泰尔，“你回来啦！”

“你好呀，”格朗泰尔非常高兴，虽然他听上去还是有些没精打采，“安灼拉，我喘不上气了。”但话说回来，他好像也并不怎么真的担心这个。考虑到安灼拉正用力把自己的脑袋埋在格朗泰尔的胸前，怎么说也不肯放开。

“我给你画了张卡片，”终于，安灼拉放开格朗泰尔，牵着他的手把他拉到他们的桌子前，好像在别人痊愈后才送出的“祝你早日康复”是件再正常不过的事。

尽管古费拉克真的不想打扰他们的团聚时刻，他还是得小声提醒他们一下，“安灼拉，不如我们先把外套挂起来？”

格朗泰尔帮着安灼拉脱外套，好不容易把安灼拉的一只手从袖子里脱出来，他转身又紧紧地抱住了格朗泰尔。就好像只要有一秒钟安灼拉没好好盯着他，他就又会生病似的。

“我给你做了一张卡片，”安灼拉重复了一次。他的另一只手还套在袖子里，脱了一半的衣服掉在了地上——古费拉克决定挂衣服这件事还是等他把卡片送完再说好了。

安灼拉从他的小抽屉里抽出卡片，得意地朝格朗泰尔挥了挥，才交到他的手里。整张卡片都用鲜艳的蜡笔涂满了，并且安灼拉还花了整整五分钟，仔细地照着古费拉克给他写的“祝你早日康复”几个字认认真真地描了一遍。

“噢噢噢噢噢，谢谢，”格朗泰尔开心地说，“我喜欢这只蓝色的恐龙。”

那只蓝色的恐龙，看上去非常像一只长相奇怪的外星人。昨天安灼拉忙着画卡片时，古费拉克还问过这是什么，他真的完全不明白格朗泰尔是怎么看出来那是只蓝色的恐龙的。

“噢，还有这只猫，”格朗泰尔正指着的东西，古费拉克先前还以为是只泰迪熊。

看着格朗泰尔小心地把卡片叠好收进抽屉，安灼拉非常得意。格朗泰尔把卡片放在抽屉的最顶层，给了安灼拉一个软软的拥抱。

“你不许再生病了，”安灼拉严肃地说，“我不喜欢你生病。”他边说边把格朗泰尔拉到椅子上坐下。

“这又不是我的错，”格朗泰尔抗议道，“我也不想生病的。”

“那么，从现在开始，如果你生病了，你要先告诉我，”安灼拉拍了拍自己的小脑袋，“我会让它变好的。”

古费拉克发誓自己绝对没在偷听。但当两个小家伙说话时，他不自觉地笑起来，那笑声临到嘴边变成了一阵急促的咳嗽。

安灼拉朝他看了过来，“你也生病了吗，古费拉克先生？”他兴奋得好像眉毛都跳了起来，“你应该让公白飞先生亲亲你。”

古费拉克差点没呛到，“啥。”

“这样病就会好的，是若李告诉我的。亲亲就好了。”

“我——我觉得好像不是这样的，”听到古费拉克的话，安灼拉垮下了小脸，“我的意思是，好吧，当然了，我在说什么呢……非常好的提议，棒极了，我刚刚只是……噢，等等，有人在叫我。”古费拉克飞快地逃离了现场。要命，居然被一个小孩打败了。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

“古费拉克先生？”一个小小的胆怯的声音从办公室门口传来。外面正下着雷雨，雨水打在屋顶上的声音都听得清清楚楚。天空一片阴沉，所有的孩子都被禁止到外面玩耍。

古费拉克抬起头，下巴差点没掉下来。全身湿透的格朗泰尔颤抖着站在门边，从头到脚沾满泥水。他身后站着一个睁大眼睛不停发抖的安灼拉，看起来吓坏了。但好在他只是淋湿了，没有像格朗泰尔一样仿佛整个人都在泥水里浸了一遭。

“Mer-rrrnnnnng!”古费拉克的声音引来了其他老师的注意力，这会儿他们全都瞪目结舌地看着两个孩子。格朗泰尔的样子不像是沾了泥，更像是有人把他耳朵以下都浸进了泥水里。“格朗泰尔！怎么回事？”

“是我太蠢，绊了一跤，”格朗泰尔说了谎，一个非常容易被识破的谎。但古费拉克决定稍后再问他究竟发生了什么事。他向前一步，和公白飞一起把两个孩子带到角落的楼梯间。

在一片喧闹声中——或者确切地说，在格朗泰尔悲惨的抽泣声中，一串泥脚印一直从办公室延伸到接待处门口，把学校地板弄得一团糟——这也是古费拉克从来不穿浅色鞋子来学校的原因。

“珂赛特！”古费拉克朝接待处喊。因为这是间很小的学校，所以有时接待处也得承担看护的责任。珂赛特转过身看到两个小家伙，吓了一跳，立刻捂住嘴才没让脏话冒出来，“呃，”古费拉克说，“请给我拿些毛巾和干净衣服来好吗？”

古费拉克蹲下来，好和格朗泰尔平视。格朗泰尔的手指紧紧地绞在一块，更多的泥块从他身上掉了下来，“没事的，”古费拉克安慰他，“我先帮你把脏衣服脱下来，再好好清理干净，好吗？”

“对不起，”格朗泰尔小声说。他紧紧盯着身后自己弄出来的泥脚印，牙齿不停地颤抖，“我弄得一团糟。”

“没事的，”古费拉克重复了一次，“我们等会儿就弄干净，别担心。现在把你的手举起来好吗？”在把脏衣服脱下来的过程中，更多的泥水溅到了古费拉克身上，接待处的地板也没能幸免于难。

珂赛特绝对是个奇迹。她不仅带来了烘干的毛巾，还拿来了吹风机、热水、干净衣服和熨斗，她把这些东西放下，又立刻拿来了拖把。完成这一切后，她对着他们露出了微笑。

只穿着短裤的格朗泰尔依然发着抖。他的头发全湿了，水珠顺着流下来滴到肩膀上，看上去非常可怜，“对不起，”看着珂赛特边忙着拖干地上的污泥，一边帮他把脏袜子脱下来，格朗泰尔又道了一次歉，“都是我的错。”

“不是！”安灼拉大喊。公白飞原本想把安灼拉带到另一边，不让他接近这一团乱，但安灼拉死死地抱着他的腿，一副不情愿的模样。在来接待处的一路上，他一直不停小声地和公白飞说着些什么——这孩子完全吓坏了，现在终于失了控，“不是格朗泰尔的错！是我！是我推了他！”他看上去快要哭了，却紧紧地抿着嘴不让眼泪掉下来。

“哦？”古费拉克用毛巾包住格朗泰尔，以免他染上肺炎。他仔细地擦干格朗泰尔的头发，让他坐在椅子里，好继续清理他脸上和肩膀上的泥水。他把毛巾递给公白飞，好让他把安灼拉也擦干，“你为什么推他？”

“因为我说了不好的话，”安灼拉低头盯着他的鞋子。

“不是！不是的！”格朗泰尔跳了起来，“是我先说了不好的话！”古费拉克从来没想过有一天这两个孩子会主动认错，感觉有点欣慰——等等，时机有点不对，这会儿他得先担忧他们会不会死于感冒这样的重大问题。

“是，但是……”安灼拉说，“我不应该推你的，对不起，格朗泰尔。”

“我不该先说你是个很坏的朋友的，我也很对不起。”

“不！我更觉得对不起！”安灼拉终于哭了出来，毕竟他还是个小孩，完全不知道该怎么处理这种事。

格朗泰尔飞快地从椅子上站起来，跑过去抱住了安灼拉，不管自己身上还沾着泥，轻轻地拍着安灼拉的头发，“不不不，不要哭！”

“好吧。”古费拉克最后说道——他的孩子们真是傻得可爱，不然你还想让他说什么，“先过来擦干净。”

在清理过程中，格朗泰尔坚持要和安灼拉挤在一把椅子里。安灼拉想要帮忙，但说真的，除了把格朗泰尔肩膀上的泥弄到他自己手上，这孩子一点忙都没有帮上——但至少他想帮忙来着。

公白飞吹干他们的头发，把脏衣服装进袋子里，离开接待处时他轻轻地拍了拍古费拉克的肩膀。古费拉克对他微笑，转过身给格朗泰尔套上一件有点过于宽松的上衣，“快好啦！现在把这个喝了，记得回教室前先把手洗干净。”

“好的，”格朗泰尔双手抱着杯子。两个小家伙喝完热巧克力，把杯子递还给珂赛特，“谢谢你古费拉克先生，还有公白飞先生和珂赛特小姐。还有对不起。”

“对不起，”安灼拉拉着格朗泰尔的手，小心翼翼地避开地板上的泥印，走出了接待处。

“我更加对不起，”在两个小身影消失在门外前，格朗泰尔小声说。他们没能听到安灼拉的回答，就听到了关门声。

古费拉克叹了口气，用毛巾擦干了手，“这两个小鬼总有一天会弄死我。”

“这儿，”古费拉克转过身，迎面撞进公白飞的拥抱里。古费拉克发出一阵痛苦的呻吟，接着放任自己在公白飞的怀抱里多待了一会儿，好重新整理情绪，“还有这儿，”公白飞递给古费拉克一件干净衣服。

古费拉克困惑地眨了眨眼睛，紧接着意识到公白飞一定是趁孩子们喝热巧克力时去车上给他拿来了干净衣服，“你真是个天使，”古费拉克大着胆子在公白飞脸颊上印下一个小小的吻，接着换上了干净衣服。他们是法国人，不是吗？对法国人来说，一个吻绝对能算是普通的感谢方式。不过古费拉克也没空多想啦，上课铃已经响了，他们得赶紧去上课了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

安灼拉坐在楼梯上大声地哭着，他紧紧地用手捂着嘴，因为痛和害怕不停地发抖。他的小脸涨红，不停地有血从手指间流下来，看上去触目惊心。

楼梯绝对是寝室里最邪恶的东西。古费拉克处理过不幸从楼梯上摔下来和为了好玩故意用蜗牛爬的速度堵着楼梯这样的小事，无论如何，面前这副景象……古费拉克真的完全不知道该怎么办。他看着楼梯上那块小小的白色牙齿——确切的说，半颗牙齿。半颗原本应该好好待在安灼拉嘴里，却摔断了掉在楼梯栏杆上的牙齿。

格朗泰尔指着栏杆，“古费拉克先生，”他哭了出来，眼泪流了满脸，说话都在颤抖，“它摔断了。”

“对，”古费拉克盯着那半颗牙齿，“没错，摔断了。”

事情原本是这样：两个小家伙正在一块儿玩。他们站在台阶上，把橡皮弹球往楼下扔，看能不能在它掉下楼梯前抓住它。他们一步一步地走上台阶，球也变得越来越难抓住。就在这时格朗泰尔滑了一跤，橡皮球顺着楼梯滚了下去。

安灼拉发出一声大叫，立刻伸手想要拉住格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔上半身朝后一仰，安全地着了地，可他的手肘不小心撞了安灼拉一把，直接把他的头推到了栏杆上。

“好吧，”古费拉克有气无力地说。他找来棉球，轻轻拍了拍安灼拉的嘴唇。小安灼拉听话地张开嘴，让古费拉克把棉球按在那块缺口上，“至少你们俩都没从楼梯上掉下去摔死。”

好不容易冷静下来的格朗泰尔听了这话，又放声大哭起来。

“噢不，格朗泰尔，这是件好事！”古费拉克拍着他的背安慰他，“安灼拉很好！看！他很快就会好起来的。”在最初的惊吓过去后，安灼拉镇静下来，干掉的眼泪在他脸上留下一道道泪痕。虽然脸颊上还留着些血迹，但安灼拉靠在古费拉克怀里，慢慢的平静下来。

另一方面，格朗泰尔，作为一个擅长自责的孩子，小脸埋在古费拉克的怀里，小手紧紧攥着古费拉克的毛衣，“格朗泰尔？”古费拉克轻轻地叫他的名字，“格朗泰尔，没事的。你不是故意要推他的。”

“但我还是推了他！”格朗泰尔拉下脸，努力地吸着鼻子。他重重地吸气，眼泪还挂在脸上，一下子又扑进了古费拉克怀里。

“没事的！”尽管嘴里咬着棉球，安灼拉仍然努力想把话说清楚，“一点也不疼！”他从古费拉克怀里挣脱出来坐到格朗泰尔身边，把他拉进自己的怀抱里，“一点也不疼，看！”

“对不起，”格朗泰尔用袖子擦着鼻子，“让你流了好多血。”

“没事啦，”安灼拉重复了一次，考虑到他的半颗牙还裹在古费拉克口袋里的某张纸巾里，他听起来有点高兴过头了，“我现在可以从小老鼠*那里拿到钱啦！”

*原文是The little mouse (la petite souris)，法国版的牙仙故事w

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“我跑步时摔倒啦！”格朗泰尔开心地喊着，跑到安灼拉身边给他看自己手上的擦伤。古费拉克则瞪目结舌地看着这一幕。

今天早上来上学时，格朗泰尔的脸上依然挂着那种小太阳一般灿烂的表情，只是他的右手臂上破了一大块皮。安灼拉和格朗泰尔经常会有些小打小碰，通常情况下都算不上什么大事，但两个孩子还是会抓紧机会大哭一场。因此，古费拉克非常好奇地问，“发生什么事了？”

“他被一辆自行车撞了，”格朗泰尔的妈妈拿着他匆忙间落下的外套，一脸难受地和他挥手再见，“他对每个人说都是自己跑步时摔的。请你帮忙照顾他好吗？”古费拉克点了点头，一直目送着她离开。很快古费拉克就看到格朗泰尔被围在一群孩子中间，兴致勃勃地炫耀自己的擦伤。古费拉克卷起袖子，心想也许他没什么好担心的。

但好景不长。在孩子们玩了十分钟的沙子后，沙坑变成了一种古怪的土黄色——每次让孩子们接近彩色笔，沙坑就会遭难，“安灼拉？”古费拉克盯着歪歪扭扭地写在格朗泰尔手上的字母。他们还没开始学写字，但安灼拉学东西总是很快，而且显然他的父母在家教过他写字，“你现在是安灼拉了？”

“不！我才是安灼拉！”安灼拉不高兴地喊着，“我！我！”

“我是格朗泰尔。”格朗泰尔说道。

“啊，那为什么这上面写着安灼拉”古费拉克有些无力地朝两个孩子摇了摇手指，“如果你是格朗泰尔，那上面不应该写着你的名字吗？”

安灼拉叹了口气。“不是的，”他非常努力地控制自己不在句子后加上“duh”的尾音，“我的铅笔盒上写着‘安灼拉’，说明这是我的铅笔盒。我的衣服上也有我的名字，因为它是我的衣服。所以这里也写着‘安灼拉’，是因为格朗泰尔是我的朋友。”

“我明白啦，”古费拉克拿起一支紫色的记号笔，“那我是不是应该在这儿加上‘古费拉克’？”

安灼拉几乎是立刻发出一声尖叫，猛地扑向古费拉克，紧紧抱着他的腿让他动弹不得，“不！他是我的朋友！”

古费拉克差点就当场笑出来。他蹲下来，“但格朗泰尔并不是只有你一个朋友。”

安灼拉不高兴地撅起嘴，“可是我是他最好的朋友！”安灼拉紧张地转过头，紧紧拉住格朗泰尔的手臂，就好像他害怕格朗泰尔没有和他想得一样似的，“对不对？！”

“对！”格朗泰尔露出大大的微笑。

（休息时间时，古费拉克把学生们都集合到一起。他发誓当他喊道安灼拉得意地展示着写在他额头上的“格朗泰尔”时，一点也没觉得惊讶——真的，一点都没有。）

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

上绘画课时，格朗泰尔满脸不高兴。下笔画画时，他受了伤的右手一用力就疼。其实格朗泰尔不应该在受伤以后还继续用右手画画的，但话说回来，他用左手画出来的东西又歪歪扭扭的。

“我不喜欢，”格朗泰尔低头看着纸上由黑色和橙色颜料混合成的一团，小声地说。考虑到他们今天的主题应该是丛林，古费拉克猜他应该是想画豹来着。

“我知道！”忙着画简笔画大象的安灼拉说（那幅画看上去像个火柴棍人。要不是注意到那条长长的灰色鼻子，古费拉克没准就认错了），“要是你不能用右手画画，那我也不用啦！”

在古费拉克被叫去处理“鹦鹉应该是什么颜色”这种小事的五分钟后，他回到格朗泰尔和安灼拉的桌子前，觉得自己实在不应该对面前的景象感到惊讶。安灼拉咬着画笔的一端，笔杆正好嵌在他前些日子掉了颗牙留下的缺口上。他上下摆动着脑袋，费劲地“画”着画，站在一旁的格朗泰尔爆发出一阵大笑。而安灼拉的画，那只火柴棍大象已经完全变成了一团巨大的颜料云。

“安灼拉，”古费拉克轻声说，“要是有东西撞着了你的头怎么办？”他模仿着笔猛地插进嘴里的动作，安灼拉不好意思地把笔拿了出来。

“对不起。”安灼拉含糊地说。

古费拉克揉了揉小家伙的头发，“我知道你只是想让格朗泰尔高兴起来。不过下次能不能试些不会伤害你自己的方法？”

“好，”安灼拉轻轻地皱了皱眉——通常时候这是一种信号，代表狡猾的小安灼拉又在想方设法做一些会吓坏古费拉克的事了。因此古费拉克多留了心，尽量时刻注意着安灼拉和格朗泰尔。

但问题是：格朗泰尔和安灼拉好像变得越来越狡猾了。他们好像能知道古费拉克什么时候会被其他孩子喊过去，什么时候会忙得没工夫注意到他们。这不是说古费拉克缺少责任心，但是他还有其他十八个孩子要看管，因此总是尽力把注意力平均分配在每个人身上。当古费拉克听到一阵带有恶作剧意味的笑声时，他立刻知道大事不妙。但忽然几个要求灌颜料和因为画纸被弄脏来求助的孩子又让他分了心——这是一间幼儿园，所以在绘画课上把颜料弄得满手这种小事，在古费拉克的标准下已经不算是什么麻烦了，没什么好担心的。

说实在的，他真的应该担心一下的。

“呃。”每个颜料罐上都有小盖子来防止颜料溅出来（虽然不管怎样这种事还是会发生），虽然罐口无论如何也没这么大，但格朗泰尔和安灼拉还是想办法把拳头整个塞了进去。更糟糕的是，教室里至少一半的孩子都开始学他们了。因此古费拉克现在面对的是十来个手上沾满了颜料，看上去非常自得其乐的孩子。

“看，古费拉克先生！”安灼拉展示着他的画，“这是长颈鹿！”如果是在前几次的绘画课上，古费拉克会因为这幅画感到非常欣慰。因为至少这只“长颈鹿”有动物的样子，虽然长着五条腿，但考虑到这是用沾满了颜料的小手画的，真的很不错啦。

“非常棒，”古费拉克无力地说，“但下一次……下一次，你们能不能先把袖子卷起来？”

（第二天早上格朗泰尔来学校时，手臂的擦伤部位还留着一点亮蓝色的颜料）

END


End file.
